Cowboys and Demons
by The Moose of Death
Summary: The Inuyasha gang continues their search for the Shikon jewel shards, and find themselves in a small village guarded by someone who doesn’t quite fit in the feudal era: a young…gunslinger? [Weird enough premise for ya?]
1. What’d I Miss?

****

Cowboys and Demons

by The Moose of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. This is just for kicks, y'know?

* * *

Chapter 1: What'd I Miss?

Kagome looked at the clock on the wall and panicked even worse than when the test started. It was the last of her finals and she knew this could be the difference between passing or failing her World History class. Now time was running out and she began to randomly fill in answers. "No no! More time! Need more TIME!" she yelled in her mind.

As she bubbled in the last answer, the bell rang. "Pencils down, papers in! Have a nice vacation! Unless I see you in summer school, of course!" her teacher yelled out as the flocks of students stormed out of the classroom, except for Kagome, who sulked out.

Kagome moaned out load, "I just KNOW I failed that class! And I even stayed out of the feudal era for TWO MONTHS just to study for my finals!" She just couldn't pick her head up, even when her three friends Eri, Arimi, and Yuka circled her. "How were your tests?" one of them asked immediately.

"I did alright on my English test, but" Kagome threw up her fists in anger, "but my World History final was HORRIBLE! I know I failed it. And it's all because of that stupid part about the American Old West! Come on, when am I ever going to need to know that stuff?"

"I think it's a miracle that you've even been around the past two months," Yuka interrupted. "I mean, leprosy isn't exactly something you can walk off." Kagome flinched at that statement and quietly cursed her grandfather.

"Well let's not let that spoil our freedom from school!" Eri excitedly said. "It's the start of our vacation and we need to celebrate now!"

"WacDonald's?" Arimi said plainly.

"WacDonald's."

"I'll pass," Kagome said to the visible dismay of her friends. "I just want to go home and sleep off my despair." She didn't add that she also wanted to check on everybody back in the feudal era. It had been two months and she knew they were getting anxious, even though she explained to them thoroughly that she needed lots of time for final exams. Even Inuyasha agreed not to bother her.

"That's too bad," Eri replied. "I think we were going to invite Houjou to come along."

Kagome laughed nervously. That was even more of a reason not to go. "Thanks, but I really should get going. Maybe some time later this week." And with that, Kagome took off for home and started to think about what she would need to pack.

:-:-:

"Where's that stupid girl!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Miroku said serenely as he sat meditatively on the edge of the well. "If you're talking to us, then there's no need to shout."

"I can't help but feel pissed off. Kagome's been gone for way too long now. This is probably the longest we've been without her!"

"If you count the time before we met each other, then we've definitely gone longer," Sango reminded him.

"Come on you guys. Inuyasha just misses her a lot. It's all over his face," Shippo said.

"Yeah, and I think it's written in red now!" Miroku laughed out loud.

Inuyasha couldn't hide his blushing. "Well let's see what's gonna be written in BLACK AND BLUE on YOUR face!" he angrily retorted.

Just as Inuyasha took a swing at Miroku, Kagome popped out of the well and took the blunt end of Inuyasha's fist to her face, sending her back into the well and back to her own time. They all looked in the well and said, baffled, "Errrthat's not good." Miroku, Shippo, and Sango quickly ducked out of sight, leaving Inuyasha as the only one in view as a furious Kagome returned.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, pulling Inuyasha to the bottom of the well and at her feet. She took the liberty of using the dazed half-demon as her first step out of the well. Fortunately for Inuyasha, he couldn't feel it because the extra-long fall down laid him out cold.

"Hmph. This is the kind of welcome I get?" Kagome smugly asked while rubbing the side of her face.

Miroku immediately took a step next to Kagome and patted his hand on her back. "I offer my deepest apologies on behalf of Inuyasha," he said in the most sincere tone he could.

"Keep it above the equator monk, I'm not in the best of moods," Kagome said while batting away Miroku's hand.

Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and gave her a smile. "It's good to have you back. And don't be so mad at Inuyasha right now. It was really Miroku's fault."

"Yeah. Inuyasha was worried sick about you," Shippo added.

Hearing that, Inuyasha hobbled out of the well. "Just how many times do I have to shut you guys up?" He dusted himself off and headed towards the group, with Miroku recoiling slightly, expecting some sort of retaliation. But before anything could be done, Sango broke the tension by putting the focus back on Kagome. "Let's go see if Kaede can put down the swelling on Kagome's face." Everyone agreed except Inuyasha, whose pride kept his mouth shut.

:-:-:

"Indeed, it hast been quite a while, young ones," Kaede declared as she applied a fresh piece of meat wrapped in a cooled, wet rag to Kagome's face.

"Ewwww" Kagome squirmed a bit but got used to the feeling. "Well I've been kind of busy."

"I was aware that thou couldst not be bothered, but thine friends certainly hadst the ability to visit a poor, lonely woman such as mineself while thou werest away." Kaede then looked at the others with an accusing eye.

"We're very sorry Lady Kaede. We just thought we could get a lead on Naraku or the sacred jewel shards," Sango tried to explain.

Miroku and Shippo helped themselves to some tea while Inuyasha sat quietly in the corner. Kaede gave a furtive survey of them all and raised her nose up in defiance. "Well if thou wouldst have come to visit me," she began, "then I wouldst have been able to tell you all of a fairly strange incident, if I do sayeth so." This caught everyone's attention, and all eyes and ears were on her. "Oh! Thou wisheth to give thine attention to me now?" Kaede asked, faking her surprise.

"Please Kaede," Kagome asked politely, "what happened while I was away?"

Kaede paused and answered hesitantly, "Very wellfor the sake of KagomeI shall tell what I saw." Everyone hushed as Kaede took a moment to reorganize her thoughts. "No less than three nights after Kagome left for her time, a figure emerged from the well. I couldst not tell what 'twas the being, for it made great haste, and the darkness cloaked its distinguishing features. Since then, I have heardst reports of demons heading towards the direction in which the being made off, and I feel that is a concerning fact." Everyone paused to reflect.

Miroku finally broke the meditative silence. "This is strange indeed. What could have emerged from the well?"

"And why would the demons go in its direction?" Sango added.

Miroku turned to Kagome. "Do you think a jewel shard could be involved?"

"Maybe. I'll have to check." Kagome stepped outside with Kaede. "Which way did it go?"

Kaede scanned the horizon and finally pointed saying, "It took off to the northeast."

Kagome looked the way Kaede directed her and concentrated on the area. Finally, she turned back to Kaede and said, "I do sense a jewel shard. It's not very far, either." They quickly went back inside to tell the others.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha asked, ready for action. "Let's go get that jewel shard before some second-rate demon snatches it and makes us have to chase it around."

"Do you think whatever it was that Kaede saw has anything to do with the jewel shard," Miroku asked, trying get all the questions answered.

"Feh. Who cares?" Inuyasha cockily blurted. "If it ain't Naraku or a jewel shard, then I don't care. Whatever it is, it probably won't even phase me." Inuyasha got up from his seat and took a look outside. "Well if we get going now, we'll be able to get there before sunset. So let's move it already!"

"AwwwI kinda wanted to have a good night's sleep in a village again," Shippo disappointedly responded.

"You gotta get used to roughing it if you wanna be strong!" Inuyasha imposed on Shippo while picking him up and tossing him outside. Everyone else followed and began heading for the jewel shard, while Kaede saw them off.

* * *

A/N: I'm finally back writing fanfics after a long break (even though I haven't written much anyway). It's starting out slow, but I'll have the next chapter up really soon! Any comments, suggestions, praises, flames, etc. are welcome! Especially flames, cuz I'm really open to criticism.


	2. Mystery Man

****

Cowboys and Demons

by The Moose of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. This is just for kicks, y'know?

* * *

Chapter 2: Mystery Man

"How close are we Kagome?" said Miroku, asking what was on everyone's mind.

Kagome placed a finger on her lip. "I'm getting a stronger feelingit shouldn't be very far."

"Well we would be there a helluva lot sooner if we'd have taken Kirara and followed my lead," Inuyasha hissed out between his teeth, growing more impatient with every step.

Kagome stretched out her arms and took in a deep breath. "I've missed this era so much, I just want to soak in the atmosphere again. The treesthe grassthe fresh airin some respects, it sure beats where I'm from." She hadn't even taken her bike, just so that she could enjoy the scenery a little longer. The sun was sinking low, but there was plenty of daylight for them to burn before it dipped behind the hills. The trees around them gave ample shade from the still hot sun, while at the same time giving a pleasant sight by letting a few rays of light slip by through the branches. Shippo picked up some leaves and acorns off the ground for his little illusions, just in case the occasion called for it. Kirara took advantage of the recreational atmosphere and hitched a ride on Sango's shoulder, and Inuyasha and Miroku silently took the lead.

They came upon a slightly rising incline and could see the stacks of smoke above it. "That must be a village up ahead," Miroku pointed out. "It's probably where the jewel shard is."

"It does feel closer," Kagome said.

Shippo stretched himself out and yawned. "Maybe they'll let us spend the night there."

"Yeah, and maybe they'll slit our throats when we fall asleep," Inuyasha cynically said. "For all we know that whole village has been run over by demons and they're just waiting for us there now." Shippo immediately jumped up while giving a quick shriek.

"Calm down Shippo. We can handle anything they throw our way," Sango reassured the small fox demon.

Inuyasha swatted the back of Shippo's head. "Yeah you little baby! Don't you have any faith in us after all we've been through? I mean, we've saved your butt about a million times."

"Hey I can take care of myself just fine!" Shippo angrily shouted out, waving his arms violently in the air.

"Then I guess we can go ahead and leave these next guys to you?" Inuyasha retorted with a grin. This shut Shippo up and left him with his knees shaking a bit. It was then that they finally caught sight of the entire village. There were few dwellings, about thirty in all, of which many were built along the small river that ran through it. Between where they stood and the village, it was a large open field with some small groups of crops closer to the homes. This was the only part of the area like this, since the rest around the village was dense forest. They could see a few people tilling some unearthed parts of the field, presumably to expand on what they had. "Well what are we waiting for?" Miroku asked, taking the first steps down towards the people.

About halfway from where they got first sight of the entire scene, one working on the field caught sight of them and called to his fellow farmers. In no time, all of them quickly ran towards the huts in a panic. "I guess they don't like strangers," Sango said.

Not long after the farmers ran inside the village, someone on horseback emerged from within it. Inuyasha remained indifferent to the horseman, but the rest we're rather curious. "Maybe they're coming to welcome us," Shippo cheerfully said. The stranger was coming full speed on his plain brown horse shouting, "Hold it! Stay right there!" As he came closer, they could see he was wearing a very elaborate garb made of bright red and blue with intricate patterns, but he also had some weapons on him, which only made the group a little uneasy. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and said, "Get ready."

The rider stopped about twenty feet in front of the group and took a thoughtful look at each of them. He looked nothing like any person from the era: his blond, straggly hair hung loosely down to lightly touch his shoulders and his eyes were a bright blue. His outfit seemed to reflect nobility, but that would not explain why he would personally greet strangers, especially on such a plain horse. The only thing Inuyahsa was concerned about, though he probably wasn't the only one, was the sword strapped to the young man's back, the bow in his left hand, and the quiver of arrows on his back opposite the sword.

"What do you want?" the mysterious rider asked very slowly.

Kagome stepped forward to answer. "We're looking for the jewel shard and it led us–"

"Wait!" the rider nervously interrupted. "Slow down a bit."

"Slow down?" Kagome confusingly asked.

"Talking. Slow down."

"Umokay." Kagome finally realized what he was asking for and considerably slowed down his speech. "We have cometo your villagein our searchfor jewel shards."

The stranger scratched his head and said, "For what? Jewel shards? I do knowwhat you talk about."

"So you know where the jewel shard is?" Sango immediately asked.

"No! Wait." The rider thought for a moment. "I do NOT know about it. Sorry."

"This certainly is a strange person," Miroku chuckled out.

"Well which is it?" Kagome inquired. "Do you or do you not know about the jewel shards?"

Now the horseman panicked a bit and seemed a bit confused. "This is a joke!" Inuyasha yelled out. "Is there something wrong with his head or something?"

There was a long silence until the stranger spoke up. "Follow me," he finally decided on, turning his horse around.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Inuyasha said as he followed the horse. Immediately the rider turned the horse around and sternly said, "No demons. Too dangerous." Inuyasha and Shippo were angered quickly by that, protesting with questions.

Inuyahsa clenched his teeth and yelled, "This is a bunch of nonsense! I'm coming whether you like it or not, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." The stranger immediately reached for his hip and pulled out what Kagome immediately recognized as a gun, pointing it directly at Inuyasha.

"Hold on Inuyasha! You have to be careful with that thing!" Kagome yelled out. This caught the attention of both Inuyasha and the rider, who was shocked to learn that Kagome undoubtedly realized what it was that he was holding.

"You know what this is?" the horseman asked shocked and perplexed. "You are different than the others." He put his gun back in the holster that no one had noticed before. "The demons can come. I will trust you." He turned his horse around and waved for them to follow him to the village.

"And I thought it was us who needed to worry about trust," Sango said.

"What was that thing Kagome? And why were you so afraid?" Miroku asked with great curiosity.

"Where I'm from, it's a very dangerous weapon," Kagome informed him.

Miroku contemplated for a little. "Could this person also come from your time?"

"Maybe. I'm just not sure. But it does seem like he could be, as crazy as it sounds."

Inuyasha spat out, "Well wherever he came from, he's really pissing me off."

:-:-:-:-:-:

When they walked passed the river to the small heart of the village, the rider called an old man towards him. He said a few words to the nodding man and took off to another part of the village. The old man then approached the group.

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asked the elderly one.

"He will patrol the area again and come back shortly to speak to you all," he kindly responded. "My name is Shinjo, and I was told to take you to his home."

"You mean the rider's?" Shippo asked.

"Yes. You are his guests, so follow me."

They walked along the river behind the lead of the old man. "So who is that rider anyway? Where did he come from?" Kagome asked, trying to wrap all the mysteries up at once. Shinjo was more than happy to answer. "He is the guardian of this village. Before he came, we lived in a much larger community. But because of the warring states, all of the young and strong men of our village were taken away to fight in the nearest shogun army. We were left with only the elderly, the women, and the young children. We toiled as hard as we could to produce as many crops as the men did, but we just did not have the strength." Shinjo stopped and turned to the group. "That was when a god, a son of Izanagi, came to us in our time of need."

Sango asked, "A god? You mean the rider?"

"Yes, that is of whom I speak of," Shinjo continued. "We knew immediately that he was a deity. His hair is the color of the sun, his eyes reflect the brilliance of the sky, and he wields the power of thunder and lightning." Kagome knew better what that thunder was and asked, "Are you referring to his gun?" Shinjo looked puzzled. "Is that what you call it? I had no idea."

"Yes, that's what it is," Kagome informed him.

"He is just like our previous protector," the old man reminisced. "Long ago, there was a great guardian of this village, a priest actually, who protected us for many years. He died when I was a little boy, and my family has kept his weapons for years. When the god appeared, I gave him those weapons and his greatness was evident in his ability to wield them."

"You mean that sword and bow he donned?" Miroku asked.

"Yes the very same." Shinjo continued walking again with the others following closely. "But it was strange that he could not understand us and we could not understand him. Perhaps the language of the gods is that much different than our own. But we have slowly taught him, though he still cannot speak very well." They came to the edge of the town and Shinjo stopped at a home that was entirely made out of wooden planks with a patio and an actual door that swings open, which surprised Kagome yet again. It was very different from the other dwellings around them. "Here we are. This is his home, which he built with some of our help."

"What a strange design," Sango said with a hint of awe, taking a seat in the chair that sat next to the door. "What do you think Kirara?" She looked down at the demon at her feet, who seemed just as curious about it as her.

"It's an actual rocking chair!" Kagome said pointing at Sango's position.

"A what?" Inuyasha asked utterly confused.

Before Kagome could answer, the village guardian finally arrived. "Sorry for the delay," he said coming down off his horse and tying the reins on a low branch of a nearby tree. "Thank you, Shinjo." The old man bowed and took his leave. The young man walked to the door, opened it, and bid them to come inside. "Inside, please. Much to discuss." They walked in one by one, with Inuyasha last, giving the host a suspecting look.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know I'm still going really slowly, but it's all setting up! That's what I get for trying to be so descriptive. Anyway, the next chapter with have a much more comedic element (at least in my eyes). Don't be afraid to review/flame my work!


	3. Lost in Translation

****

Cowboys and Demons

by The Moose of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. This is just for kicks, y'know?

(A/N: OK so we all know they're speaking in Japanese, right? Right. So anything that's typed in _italics_ will mean that they're speaking in English. Just a heads up. Oh! And please review! Thank you! Enjoy! I'll shut up now.)

* * *

Chapter 3: Lost in Translation

Kagome could faintly see the table that sat in the middle of the small room. The stranger lit a fire in the small stone fireplace built into the side of one of the walls. He then proceeded to light some Japanese lanterns that hung around the room. The light revealed that there really was nothing in the room but the table, a single chair, and the fireplace. Kagome's shoes clicked on the dusty floorboards as she walked around the room, searching for something that could give an idea as to what this person was like, but no clues could be found from the emptiness. Inuyasha stood by the window when he realized that their host was gone.

"Where'd he go?" he asked with a touch of anger.

"In here!" a voice called from another room. Sango followed the sound and peeked into the doorway that they hadn't noticed before, seeing the rider pull out some cooking utensils from a fairly large wooden box. There was a hefty pile of hay in one of the corners, and she realized that this was where he slept. The stranger laid all of his weapons next to the hay, but put the strange one from earlier inside the box, along with what was holding it. Both of them came back into the main room and he laid what he had in his hands on the table.

"What's all this for?" Miroku inquired.

The stranger looked at him with a raised brow. "Hungry? I know I am."

Shippo jumped up on the table with a huge grin on his face. "I sure am too! What are we having?"

The young man gave him a smile. "Tea. Vegetables I picked. No meat though. I had a bad hunt today," he said slowly and with a laugh at the end. Kirara jumped up on the table and sniffed the food.

Kagome walked up to him and his attention was immediately on her. "Thanks for the hospitality, but who are you?" she bluntly asked. He immediately answered with a question of his own. "Imust know. Can youspeak _English_?" Kagome stepped back with sudden shock that he knew about the language. In feudal Japan, no one would have even heard of it. Japan was far too isolated and divided to interact with nations that could speak English. She collected herself and remembered what she could from the English classes that she took in school, even though she only tested well on the written parts.

"_Yesh, I can speak a ritta_," she said slowly, trying to form the words in her mind. Immediately, the stranger jumped up shouting with glee at the top of his lungs. He grabbed Kagome and started jumping around with her. "_YEEEHAAWWW! I knew it! I knew it! The second I saw ya I says to myself, Jimmy! there's somethin' 'bout that gurl! She ain't from 'round here. It musta happened ta her too!' I can finally go home!"_

Everyone was utterly confused by this, and they each looked at each other perplexed. "He speaks with a demon's tongue!" Miroku shouted out, getting into a fighter's stance. "Just hold on, guys! He's just speaking English!" Kagome said, still nervously dancing with the stranger. "English?" Inuyasha said completely lost. "What the hell is English?" Sango butted in by asking, "More importantly, what's he saying?"

Kagome just looked at her nervously. "Idon't know. He's saying it so fast and isn't exactly speaking the way I learned it." Kagome immediately calmed him down, though he didn't make it easy. "_Prease sit stiw! We have shome queshtions for you,_" she said slowly.

"_Sure sure! Anythin' ya say! I'm just so damn happy right now!"_

Kagome gave a sigh as she sat him down. But before she could say anything, he immediately sat up. "_Oh shit!" _he shouted with realization as he ran out of the house. Kagome just stood there mixed with anger and laughter while the others were still confused. The rider ran back in with the rocking chair from outside saying, "_Sorry fer bein' such an asshole just now. Shoulda remembered I only got one chair in the house!_" He set it down next to the other chair and led Sango to sit down in it, followed by putting Kagome in the other one. Sango set her Hiraikotsu aside and gave him a nervous smile. "_Pappy always told me, Jimmy, you be nice to the ladies! Ya gotta be a gentl'man 'round them.' Then again, I should be watchin' my mouth too, ha ha!_"

"What's he talking about, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with arms folded.

"He's, uh, just trying to be polite," she said while rubbing the back of her head.

"_Well go on with what chu were sayin',_" he said while sitting on the edge of the table, shoving over Kirara a bit. Kagome was looking for the words to use. It was hard enough she had to translate what he was saying, which she could barely do in the first place. She started by simply asking, "_What ish your name?_"

"_My name?_" he asked bewildered. "_Ha ha! Guess I got so caught up in the sitchiation that I fergot ta intr'duce mahself!_" He stood up properly with hand on chest and looked over everyone before saying, "My name is _James Andrew McCollough_. But you can call me _Jim, Jimmy, Jimbo_, or even _J.D._!" He said this in Japanese to make sure that everyone understood.

"Oh! Oh! I wanna call him _J.D._!" Shippo immediately shouted. Inuyasha smacked his head to calm him down. "Let's just wait a bit before we start naming him. You might get too attached." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha saying, "Hey! You're making James sound like a pet with that kind of attitude!" Inuyasha growled. "Don't look at ME! You should be yelling at Shippo for that! Besides, we can't even trust the guy yet." Shippo kicked Inuyasha's foot, but only hurt his own. James couldn't keep up with their conversation, so Kagome turned back to him.

"_James, you are not from thish time?_" she asked to reassure herself.

"_Of course not!_" he shouted out. "_I reckon that's obvious by n–_"

Kagome raised her hand up to quiet him. "_Slow. Down._" Kagome paused to think of a question and how to say it. "Okay. _How did you get here?_"

James took his time to speak this time, which also calmed how he spoke. "_Through a well. I have a feeling ya know what I'm talkin' about._" Kagome nodded. Miroku looked at Kagome and asked, "What is he saying?"

"He says he came through the well, which explains what Kaede was talking about, I think." Kagome turned back to James. "_How rong ago?_"

James chuckled a bit. "_Y'know, your English sounds really funny._" Kagome held in her anger as she said to herself, You think MY English sounds funny? James thought for a moment, mumbling a bit as he looked up. "_HmmmI know that ther've been almost two new moons since I got here. I'm guessin' 'bout two months. More 'r less._" Kagome turned to Miroku. "Yup, he's the one Kaede saw."

Miroku sighed. "Well it's a relief that it wasn't another demon we'd have to deal with." Inuyasha immediately snorted out, "How do we know he ain't some trickster demon anyway?"

That statement caught James' attention and he jumped up in front of Inuyasha. "_Don't give me that shit you _demon_. You should be glad I didn't blow your brains out the second I saw you!_" This put Inuyasha on his feet and now they both had to be held back. Inuyasha shouted out, "I don't know what this bastard said, but I know he wants a fight!" Miroku grabbed both of Inuyasha's arms while Sango stood in front of James.

"Both of you calm down!" Kagome ordered. "Inuyasha! You have to remember that even though you can't understand James, he can still understand you a little bit." Inuyasha sneered at James. "Well tell this jerk to play nice and I will too." James calmed down and stood with arms folded. "_Sorry 'bout that. I haven't liked _demons_ since I got here. They attack this place every few days and we always lose one or two people._" When she heard demons,' it reminded Kagome about another important point she wanted to know.

She looked over at Sango and Miroku and asked, "Do you think these demons are coming here because of a sacred jewel shard?"

"I think that would be a very good explanation for it," Miroku said with his hand on his chin.

Sango mimicked Miroku's gesture. "And you did say you felt its presence in this village right?"

"That's right," Kagome declared. "In fact, it's been the strongest I've felt ever since we entered this house!" They all looked at James, who only stood there innocently. "_What? What're y'all lookin' at?_"

"Are you sure you don't know what a sacred jewel shard is?" Inuyasha asked forcefully.

"No I do not," James answered back. But Inuyasha didn't believe him. "I say we just tear the place apart." James immediately put his fists up, ready for a fight.

Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha. "Wait! We don't have to do anything that rash. I have a better idea anyway." She took out the jar that held the jewel shards that they had and showed it to James, who took it and examined them. "_Have you sheen anything rike deesh around here?_"

James gave her a smile. "_So THAT'S what y'all 've been blabberin' about. Of course I seen this. Hell, I got one!_" Kagome's face immediately lit up and the others quickly asked what was going on. "He says he has it! See? I told you we could get this without any trouble." She turned back to James and asked, "_May I see it?_" James waved them into his room and they all followed. He opened up the box that he was fiddling with earlier and rummaged through a strange and dirty set of clothes. He then pulled out a gold ring with a piece of the Shikon jewel embedded in it.

"_Ain't it purty?_" he said while holding it up for them to see. "It sure is," Kagome said as she smiled and reached for it. But James immediately pulled it away. "_Hey I said you could see it, not have it! Me an' this thing's come a long way, an' I'll be damned if I lose it now!_"

"What's he saying?" Shippo wondered. Miroku looked at the little fox demon and answered, "I don't think he wishes to part with it. Why is that, James?"

He began to think of a way to respond to that. "It'sa gift from my father! _Yeah that'll do_." Kagome was a little perplexed by that last comment and asked, "How did your father get it?" She was curious as to how a shard of the jewel could ever reach wherever this stranger was from, since he wasn't even from the time period.

James looked even more nervous as jumbled words came out of his mouth until he said, "_Hefound it on the groundaaaand put it on a ringaaand gave it to ma momma_."

"What'd he say?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome answered, "He says his father found it and gave it to his mother."

"But where could his father have found it? And when?" Sango interjected. "If it was passed down from his parents, then it must have been in his family for much longer than the jewel has been broken apart."

"_Where did you find it_?"

"_In thegold mines of San Francisco. Yup that's where_." This response shocked Kagome because now it gave her a little reference to where James came from: America, or at least a time period that knows about it. She was about to ask another question when James tossed the ring back in the box. "_That's enough questions fer now_. Let's eat." They all stood still as James made his way outside to fetch some water for tea and vegetable stew.

Miroku shortly said what was on everyone's mind. "Well he's quite a character."

"Yeah," Sango affirmed him with a raised eyebrow. "Way to dodge some questions."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha, Miroku, and James stood around the table as Sango and Kagome sat in the chairs and Shippo and Kirara sat on the tabletop. They sipped their tea and ate the boiled vegetables James prepared, but could taste that he wasn't very good at making either, though they politely consumed the meal. James gave them all chopsticks, but ate with a fork that was crudely made out of some tempered metal, which everyone but Kagome took a glance at every once in a while.

"_I should've made more chairs fer 'casions like this. But how should I have known?_" James said to break the silence, but knew no would really listen.

"Or you could've just had a lower table," Kagome pointed out, letting him know that she heard.

"Yeah! What the hell kind of table IS this anyway? Everybody's gotta stand!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Well, at least the guys."

Kagome tried to calm him down, even though she knew he wouldn't really understand. "This kind of table is designed for sitting in chairs, not on the ground." Inuyasha was slightly embarrassed about his lack of comprehension and covered his face by slurping from his bowl of stew.

Sango was curious as to what James was eating with and asked Kagome aside what it was. "It's called a fork," she explained, but didn't know what else to say. "It looks like a miniature version of a trident," Miroku added.

"_Yeah I just couldn't fig'r out how to use them goddamn _chopstick_ things, so I made something I could eat with_," James interjected to explain himself. Kagome laughed, seeing how James proved how much of a foreigner he was. "_What's so funny lil missy?_" he asked as he leered at her. "Nothing!" she said as she held in her laughter.

Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table, with the force making Shippo and Kirara jump up slightly, but they kept eating instead of paying it any attention. "Can't you make this idiot speak our language! We all know he knows it! And it's getting really annoying that you two can pick up a conversation without us knowing what's going on."

James looked at Kagome and smiled. "_Looks like yer loverboy is gettin' a lil jealous._" This made Kagome blush a little and she yelled out as she stood up, "WHAT GIVES YOU THE IDEA THAT HE'S–" But she stopped when she realized what she was saying. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Kagome, except James who was laughing.

Inuyasha put down his now empty bowl. "See what I mean? We only get to catch half of it."

"Don't be so nosey!" Kagome growled. At least my English is getting a little better, she thought to herself.

James cleared his throat to grab their attention. "_I'd like to speak more like you, but it's been so long since I got to speak English with someone! Besides, I can't talk _Japanese_ too good anyway._"

"Can't speak English too well either," Kagome said behind her teacup.

"_What was that?_"

"_Oh nothing!_"

"_Anyway, I just picked up yer language cuz it's all I been hearin' since I got here, which feels like ferever!_"

"We could teach it to you a little better if you'd like," Kagome said slowly so he'd understand. "Teach what?" Shippo asked, finished with his food.

"Japanese."

"_Nice of you ta offer, but if you take me to that well, then I'm gonna be headin' home._"

"Where do you come from?" Kagome asked, realizing this could be a major breakthrough on the mystery.

"_Born in St. Louis, Missouri, but raised on the open countryside._"

I knew you were an American, Kagome thought.

"_I sure do miss it. My home. And all the kind of stuff there was. I've had enougha all this tea! I want some coffee! And a good bed! And thick, juicy steaks_"

Maybe he IS from my time, Kagome thought. "_I have that stuff where I am from._"

"_Then you know what I'm talkin' 'bout. But I'll be home soon enough!_"

Everyone was now done with their food and sat quietly. "This calls for a celebration!" James exclaimed, with his Japanese suddenly a little clearer. He ran outside to one of the neighboring homes as everyone else sat there confused.

"What do you suppose he's doing now?" Miroku pondered aloud.

James came back with two huge jugs that everyone but Shippo recognized as sake. "One of the elders has plenty. Drink up!"

"We wouldn't dare turn down such a generous offer from such a wonderful host!" Miroku said with a huge grin as he pushed his cup in front of James, but Sango quickly took the cup away. "You can be pretty bad when you're sober. I'd hate to see how much you'd grope Kagome and me when you're drunk."

Kagome waved her hands to refuse the drink and laughed nervously. "I-I'm not even old enough to drink yet!"

"_That's all right!_" James chuckled out. "_I don't even think I'm supposed to be drinkin' either!_"

"_How ord are you_?"

"_Hmmmm'bout seventeen, I think. I'm never really sure!_"

"_Then you shood not drink this!_"

"_Well this stuff is weak anyway. My pappy always used ta let me drink whiskey. He always said that it's safer to drink booze than water._"

Kagome was a little disturbed by this and thought, What kind of father would do that?

"I'll pass," Inuyasha said, taking a seat on the floor and getting ready to sleep.

"_Your loss!_" James said as he took a swig from one of the jugs.

"Can I have some _J.D._?" Shippo innocently asked, but Kagome and Sango immediately shouted out a "no" and Shippo skulked to one of the walls frustrated.

"Am I the only one drinking?" James asked with realization.

"I'm afraid so," Sango said with a shrug.

Miroku immediately stepped forward. "Nonsense! I'll join you."

"_That's what I'm talkin' about!_" James said as he handed him one of the jugs. "Let's go so we don't disturb the others. You can meet the other villagers!"

"Ooooany fine ladies in this quiet hamlet of yours?"

"If you like them really old or really young, then yes!"

"Meh. I guess I'll have to settle," Miroku said with a shrug.

James put an arm over Miroku's shoulder and raised his jug up high as he led him out the door. "I think we'll be good friends"

"Miroku, James."

"_Hey_, call me _Jimmy_!" They both laughed as they walked out the doorway and shut the door behind them.

"Well this looks like trouble," Sango said blandly. "I think I'll follow them."

"Good idea," said Kagome. Sango fixed her Hiraikotsu on her back and set out to follow the soon-to-be-drunken duo with Kirara not too far behind.

"Well I guess it's just us three," Kagome said, expecting a response. But Inuyasha really was asleep, and Shippo did likewise, huddled up against his leg. "Oh well," Kagome sighed.

She took this opportunity to examine James' room. Walking in, she knew that she wanted to see that ring again, so she walked over to the wooden box. Ignoring the sword, bow, and quiver that were leaned up against the wall, she opened the box and rummaged through its items. "What the heck is all this?" she asked aloud and pulled out what she could only describe as a brown, dirty "cowboy" hat. She put it on her head and wished she could see herself in a mirror to see how funny it looked. She then pulled out a poncho made with dark hues of brown, red, and green and a pair of brown pants. She looked them over and folded them back to how they were found, setting them aside. The next thing she pulled out wasn't what she was looking for, but definitely a point of interest. It was James' gun and holster-belt, which had some bullets in the ammo slots. "Now I don't know much about guns, or anything about them for that matter, but I do know that you don't see many of these kinds anymore." It was a six-shooter, and she knew most people usedwhat do they call them? Semi-autoshe couldn't remember.

Next was a pair of leather boots with spurs on the heels. She looked inside one and saw the ring with the jewel shard in it. "Bingo!" She pulled it out, looked it over, and saw that it was the real thing. But she examined the ring closer and found some kanji written on it that said, "To my love." When she read this, she knew it either disproved James' explanation of where he got it or the fact that he was a foreigner. But looking at his things and the way he acted, she was sure it wasn't the latter.

Kagome yawned and realized how tired she was. She put everything back in the box the way she found it, including the ring, but remembered that there would be nowhere for her to sleep. "Oh man. I don't want to sleep on the floor!" She looked over at the pile of hay and thought out loud, "I suppose he wouldn't mind if I just slept in his bed for the night. He seems nice enough to let me." Without another thought, Kagome laid down in the hay and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

A/N: Well that chapter took FOREVER to write. Just couldn't think of how to structure it. At least I finally got to the turning point I wanted and now the story can loosen up a bit. Remember to review! Even if you hate it! Thank You!


End file.
